To End is To Begin
by loverhanyousesshomaru
Summary: Kagome is having a secret affair with Sesshomaru and now they must end it. Spending one last night together they come to a decision of what they both really want. Disclamier: Do not own Inuyasha but don't we all


To End is To Begin

What does it take to say goodbye to someone that you don't want to let go. You spend one last night with that person, a

Night of pure passion, a night that you will never forget. The relationship of two people that know that it takes a lot just to be with each other. Not being able to hold hands out in the open nor being able to share a passionate kiss in front of others. Knowing that the fire that they have for each other is the only thing that is keeping them coming back to each other.

What I am referring to is the relationship between Kagome Higurashi and Lord Sesshomaru. Full blooded demon and a powerful miko, is something that no one has seen before. What will others think? Will they accept this relationship? Kagome and Sesshomaru knew that coming into this relationship that it would be judged from the start, so they keep it a secret.

It was amazing at first, Kagome experienced things that she had never felt before. Sesshomaru was her first and she was hoping her one and only and her last. Kagome saw emotions from Sesshomaru that no one else had seen before. He opened up and expressed himself in front of her knowing that she would never judge him.

She was witty, annoying, nagging, irrational and irritating at times, but she was also kind hearted, willing, sweet, and loved by many.

He was aggressive, hostile, cold hearted and dominant at times, but also sweet, calming, gentle, and gorgeous. The qualities that keep there relationship strong, but there are some words and actions that can not be put back together.

There are some sacrifices that you have to make in relationships, some things that have to be put up with just for the sake of it. As the greatest sacrifices sometimes you have to leave the one you love. Just for things to work out and the hurt to stop you leave and run. Thinking that you will help, when only you are hurting your self. Trying to put out the fire with fire and masking the desire that burns steady with no intent of dying down. Thinking this one last night together is all you will need to get over and distinguish this fire one and for all.

Well isn't that just an assumption, think twice before you enter because when you leave out there is no turning back. There is no telling what you may end up with or without. Think about the consequences Sesshomaru and Kagome. I should know I'm the narrator.

''Come Kagome'' Sesshomaru lead Kagome through the corroders. Sesshomaru was aware that this was there last night together. He was prepared to make this night worth her while. In the back of his mind he really didn't know want this to end. He was just convincing his self that he really loved her and knows they were ending the relationship.

Kagome knew that they must end this relationship cause of the circumstances that lie between them. She wanted more from him, what she wanted she had yet to find out. Sesshomaru lead her into his study out on the balcony. They both sat down not knowing what to say to the other one, willing the other to speak first.

"So what do you have planed for this night?" Kagome was the first to speak, knowing that Sesshomaru would not be the first to speak.

"You will see" then there was complete silence again.

"Lord Sesshomaru dinner is ready" came the voice of the maid.

"Will you join me?" Sesshomaru reached down and grabbed Kagome's hand. "It would be my pleasure" They walked arms length to the dinning hall, in complete silence.

let me be the one to say as the narrator that this part may seem that it would be considered there first date, you know there really not talking about much basically just small talk. There like acting all quite and Kagome is acting shy, but they both know that this is there last night together and it's just strange, but little do they know...narrator signing off

They both sat across from each other eating in silence again.

"What are you going to do after this night?" Sesshomaru wasn't expecting that question; he barely caught on to it.

"Patrol my land, watch over my people. Do as the Lord is supposed to do over his lands."

"May I ask what you will be doing?" Kagome sat and thought about the question at hand.

"Well since Naraku is gone and the Shikon no Tama is a part of me. I think that I am going to go back my time."

This took Sesshomaru as a surprise; he thought she would stay in this time. "What about Inuyasha, what will he think of this?"

"Well that isn't up to Inuyasha, now is it, I am going on my on. If he likes it or not. Inuyasha has his only family and mate to look over. There is nothing left for me to do in this world, so now its time for me to return to my own world."

Sesshomaru now doubted this one last night together thing.

"What of the kitsune?" he wanted her to stay here in this time, even if they were not to be together, he could watch over her.

"I know that is the hardest part, I have thought of Shippo as my own son and I would hate to leave him here with Inuyasha." She sat in silence; Sesshomaru knew she was thinking so he waited patiently for her answer.

"I will just have to take him back with me, that am if he wants to come with me."

They sat in complete silence finishing there meals. Kagome sat thinking, there was so much she wanted to say to him, but couldn't. There was so much he wanted to hear from her.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Kagome asked without even noticing that she had spoken aloud.

Sesshomaru stared at her before answering, "It has to be this way because we both want it this way."

Kagome heard him speak and didn't understand him. "What do you mean we both wanted this way?"

"We both knew that coming into this relationship that we couldn't be with one another."

Kagome just stared at him. "So that's it, it meant nothing, I was just something like a waste of time to you"

"If that's what you think" Kagome was upset at this.

She threw her napkin on the table. "Fuck you Sesshomaru! Just to think that I had feelings for you, that I was going to stay in this time just for you hoping maybe one day that you would come to your senses and love me, I'm such a foul, loving you, not caring what others say; well you know what Sesshomaru fuck you! I'll act like this never happened, for all I know your just some big mistake."

With that said Kagome got up from the table and left, leaving a very shocked demon to take in all her words.

Sesshomaru didn't know that his sweet little Kagome was capable of such words and emotions. He was very turned on and at the same time hurt. He did love her, she meant more to him than any other women, and he cared for her. When she said he loved her, he knew then.

Kagome refused to cry, o no she had long ago used up all of her tears, there weren't any to spare. She walked into her room to retrieve her things. The whole time she was shaking her head, thinking of what a foul she was, and how she really thought he meant something to her.

Sesshomaru raced into the hall way, catching on to her scent, he found that it was leading up to her bedroom. He walked in to catch her packing her things.

"Where do you think you are going? This Sesshomaru did not dismiss you" Sesshomaru walked in the room.

"Who gives a damn, I'm leaving and you're not stopping me, so just move you ass before I purify it." Kagome grabbed her bags and looked at him waiting for him to step aside.

"You will hold your tongue if you want it." Sesshomaru step a little closer. "Move your ass Sesshomaru or I will be forced to move it for you." With that said Sesshomaru speed forward and shoved Kagome on the wall.

"This Sesshomaru will not take disrespect from anyone not even the likes of you." Kagome turned her head not wanting to look into his eyes.

"Look at this Sesshomaru when I speak." Sesshomaru eyes started to swirl red and he was turned on by her defiance

"Kagome" he yelled out.

Kagome turned her head slowly and looked into his eyes. She saw the want and the fire within him.

"Sesshomaru what do you want from me?" Kagome looked into his eyes as they swirled gold and red. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting this question, he didn't know what he wanted from her, he wanted so much, and his mind couldn't process it all. Kagome saw the red seep from his eyes and turn back to there normal gold.

She would miss looking into those eyes more than anything and the way his touched set shivers down her spine.

Fighting back the tears Kagome looked into his eyes,

"Sesshomaru you have no idea what you want, you want me to stay with you and be with you with nothing attached, well it could and never will work that way. How do you expect me to look at you and love you knowing that you are loving someone else, to mask my feelings, just as long you keep coming back to me loving me? Well, I can't..." Tears feel freely now, "I can't Sesshomaru, I love you with all my heart, and it's killing me just to walk away from you. I love you Sesshomaru, now do you see why I have to go! I can't do this right now." Kagome wiped away the tears; Sesshomaru had backed away from Kagome a little.

Kagome moved away from him and grabbed her bags and headed towards the door to leave. "Kagome wait." Sesshomaru said not turning around yet.

"No Sesshomaru! I can not wait for you to decide. You have had plenty of time, like you said this is what we both wanted; we knew this coming into this relationship that it would not work out, right." She was using his own words against him and he didn't know what to do.

'The only way is to show her' Sesshomaru turned and raced towards Kagome pulling her into a passionate kiss. Kagome dropped her bags and leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth for him to gain access.

Kagome pulled away "No Sesshomaru I mustn't." Sesshomaru pulled Kagome back into the kiss, not letting her go.

'She must know tell her' his beast argued with him. 'Don't you think that this Sesshomaru knows that' he argued back.

"Kagome I really do not know what this Sesshomaru is feeling right now, but this Sesshomaru knows this that he loves you and don't want to see you go. I could care less what others say, all I know is that if you leave right now that would be the biggest mistake I have made in my life. Tell this Sesshomaru you will stay with him and love him for him, not caring what others say."

Kagome didn't know whether or not she should. If she was to love him she would be giving him everything and she didn't know if he would return her love, but she was willing. Kagome looked up into his eyes and they told her all she needed to know. What she saw was not only the fire but love and that was all she needed to see. She kissed him again

"Sesshomaru I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you and give you a family" that was all he needed to hear. They both were locked in a passionate kiss again.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru and whispered in his ear "catch me." Licking his ear she took off out the door. It didn't take Sesshomaru a long time to figure out what she was talking about and took off after her. He followed her scent to the end of the hall way noticing that, that was the end of her scent. 'She must have masked her scent clever little Kagome' He walked back to the end of the hall way, he picked up on her scent again and followed it. Then her scent was gone, he walked down the hall way picking up her scent when he turned the corner, and then it was gone again.

She had him right where she wanted him, she wanted him to follow her and play her little game.

Sesshomaru had had enough he was getting a hard on and his beast was rattling at his cage screaming for his soon to be mate. He caught on to where she was going and took off towards his room. Her scent lead him to his chambers he rushed in the door to find her standing by the window with nothing on but a thin night gown.

Now I don't know how she changed clothes so fast but that's what she had on. Maybe it had something to do with her miko powers. I don't know o yea and this is the lemon part so as the narrator I feel it's my job to tell you so enjoy you little horny people. Hahahhaha

Sesshomaru was amazed at her beauty, the light from the window showed off her silhouette and it only made the bulge in his pants grow. Kagome slowly turned around to face him. Pulling her night gown up just a little to show off her thigh, teasing him all the more and edging him on.

After seeing this little action Sesshomaru speed over towards Kagome pinning her to the wall and fiercely kissed her. Kagome ran her hands down his back undoing his obi and the top part of his kimono. He started kissing her neck right between the juncture where he would mark her. Kagome couldn't help to still the moan that escaped from her mouth.

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome again, not breaking the kiss he lead her over to the bed and laid her down. He pulled her down into a deep passionate kiss running his tongue inside her mouth. His hands found her breast as he gently rubbed his thumb across her swollen nipple. She arched her body up as he kissed his way down her neck. Removing the rest of the little fabric she had covering her beautiful body.

He marveled at her body every time he laid eyes on it. The way her breast rise and fall when she breathes and the way her long legs glimmer in the night light. The only women that could ever make him go hard at the sight of her legs.

He moved down to claim her breast in his mouth, licking and sucking, dragging his teeth across the sensitive nipple. Kagome moaned loud as she ran her fingers through his hair to his pointed ears. She ran her tongue along his earlobe and he growled as he claimed her lips in another searing kiss. He pulled her legs apart with his hands and began to run his tongue down her chest, to her stomach and then down to her sweet womanhood where he slowly messaged her pearl with his finger before slipping it deep inside of her, while his tongue flickered fast over he pearl. Kagome screamed his name as she arched her back into a powerful orgasm, pushing his head trying to make him stop. He grabbed her hands and held her at her side as he pleasured her to his heart's content. Kagome was writhing and begging him to fill her as she endured his torture. The waves of pleasure passed over and over her again as he sucked at her womanhood.

He finally pulled himself from her womanhood and kissed his way back up as he watched her body shrivel at his ministrations. "What do you want my little angel?" he whispered to her wiping his mouth and licking her essence off of his hand and removing the rest of his clothing.

"You" she moaned "please...please"

"What do you want from this Sesshomaru, tell me" he smirked as he pushing her legs open mounting her.

"Fuck me Sesshomaru, now!" Kagome gasped as he plunged deep inside of her.

He was amazed that after all the times they were together she still was amazing tight. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and then pounded into her hard and fast. Kagome screamed and moaned underneath him. He arched his head back, moaning her name as he intensified his thrusts, pulling out occasionally only to ram her harder. Kagome locked her legs around his waist as she came to her second orgasm.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned aloud.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to steady his nerves but he knew he couldn't hold off his beast for much longer. He withdrew from her and turned her on all fours, plunging deep inside of her. Sesshomaru ferociously slammed into her as she screamed his name, clawing her fingers into the sheets. He pumped harder and faster into the quivering body of his mate. It was time for him to mark what was his.

"Kagome do you wish to be my mate?" he asked slowing down his ministrations.

"Yes to the end of time" she said kissing him.

Sesshomaru teeth elongated as he pulled Kagome up into his lap without breaking his stride. He reached up and grabbed Kagome by the hair, pulling her head to the side exposing her neck. Kagome screamed as he bit down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, shuddering at the pleasure and pain she was receiving. She suddenly spammed into another orgasm as Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs and licked her wound.

He laid her back onto the bed and continued to pound into her. Kagome bit down onto his neck drawing blood, Sesshomaru rasped as Kagome tasted his blood. The taste of his blood filled her mouth as she drank his blood. His control finally snapped as he pumps into her, he howled into the night as his orgasm exploded. He stiffened his body as hard as steel as Kagome ran her hands through his hair.

Both finally relaxing, Sesshomaru lay on top of her gently stroking her hair and licking her mating mark.

"My mate" he whispered gently to her.

"My mate" Kagome whispered back. They were finally one.

You know I enjoyed that story. Even though I knew what was going to happen through the whole story because I am the narrator. It takes a real person to admit his or her feelings. Admitting your feelings is like putting your heart in the line of fire. You never know what you are going to get, the truth, or destruction. Those are the chances that we must make. As I like to say if your meant to be in love and spend the rest of your life with a person then you will and if your not then your not. Don't try to make something happen that's not meant to happen. There is no perfect person but there is someone that is right for you. Right am I right or what. Come on let me hear it. There you go; I love when you tell me I'm right.

_Signing off with lots of love XOXOXOXO_

I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Leave me a review. Tell me of some ideas or topics I can use to write another story. I'm always willing. Thanks


End file.
